Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to access control devices, and in particular, an access control device for an access by a communication terminal to an application.
Description of the Related Art
In recent years, along with needs for reducing expenses for business trips and periods of the business trips, communication systems for communicating through a communication network such as the Internet and a dedicated line have become popular. For example, in a teleconference system among the communication systems, a teleconference can be implemented by sending and receiving image data and audio data (see Patent document 1).
Further, in the teleconference system, there is known a method for reporting a uniform resource identifier (URI) of a transmission management system, an update system, a screen providing system, or the like to a communication terminal based on terminal certificate information used for authentication for the communication terminal (see Patent document 2). With this method, a convenience is improved because an access to each service provider for a transmission management system is enabled with single authentication.
Meanwhile, an application for providing a service has been developed. This application is, for example, a Java (“Java” is a registered trademark) application, which is operable without depending on a platform. With this, because communication terminals such as a personal computer (PC) and a dedicated terminal for a teleconference respectively of different platforms cause the same application to run, a service of causing different terminals to collaborate for communications and so on between the different terminals is enabled to be provided.    [Patent document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-227577    [Patent document 2] Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2012-134940